


Better Than A Fantasy

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie and Brian share their first kiss.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Better Than A Fantasy

Freddie had dreamed of this moment for years, but not a single fantasy could compare to the real thing as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Brian's neck, entangling his fingers in the other man's thick, curly hair. 

In the barest of senses, it was like sparks flying, like two missing pieces connecting after years of being pushed to different pieces but not fitting in. A single word of happiness couldn't compare to that moment. Freddie smiled against Brian's lips, feeling as their hearts beat together and molded into one single unit. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Brian whispered once they broke apart for air, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled so beautifully. "I'm so glad that I finally get to do it." 

And Freddie smiled back. "And I've wanted to do _this_ for a long time." He said, and he pulled Brian back down for another kiss. 


End file.
